Best friends forever
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Phichuuri Week 2017.
1. Firsts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri knew that he was flexible and, deep in his heart, he was proud of it. But when someone praised him because of it for the first time… It was somehow special.

"Wow, your body is awesome!" He heard a voice from the door of his new dorm room. He looked up and his gaze met with two grey eyes, widening in disbelief.

"Well, thank you I guess…" He said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "My name is Yuuri. You must be my new roommate."

"Yes, I am! My name is Phichit, nice to meet you!" The other boy said, reaching down towards his hand – both to shake it and to help him stand up from the ground where he was stretching.

* * *

After they had finished packing out – his new roommate was so kind and helped him with it – Phichit looked around the room. Yuuri seemed to be a tidy person. There was no mess around his bed, his clothes were perfectly folded up in the wardrobe and he respected the shelf barrier in the bathroom too. Phichit felt a little bit bad. He did not want to cause him trouble with his own messy personality.

He looked up to the wall above Yuuri's bed and a smile craved on his face. It seemed, his new friend had a weak point.

"You are a big fan of Victor, I can see," He said, smirking at Yuuri, whose face became red.

"No, I am not!" He stuttered. "I mean… I respect him and look up at him because of how talented he is and how good he can treat the press and how beautiful he is-" When he realized what he had just said, his blush darkened. Phichit laughed out loud because of the sight. "It is not funny, Phichit!" He exclaimed angrily, putting one of Phichit's hamsters who he was petting back to his cage.

"Of course it isn't! It is totally serious," Phichit reassured, patting his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Yuuri mumbled, looking aside in embarrassment.

That night, while looking up at the ceiling, Phichit decided that he would make their life in Detroit as fun as possible.


	2. Share the Yuuri

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

When Phichit heard that Victor appeared in Yu-topia, he almost squealed out loud. He knew how much his best friend loved the man – he was the one who had lived the same room as Yuuri for years after all – so he was super excited.

"And he was naked, Phichit! _Naked!_ " Yuuri whined, while trying to speak as quiet as possible at the same time.

"Come on, _Yuuri!_ Both of us know that you were more than happy to see his perfect butt," Phichit said, then started chuckling when heard the gasp from the other end of the line. He saw his friend sitting on his bed, blushing like a madman.

"I have not idea why I thought that telling it to you would be a good idea," Yuuri muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"Because you love me ~" Phichit answered on a sing-sang voice onto what Yuuri hung up the phone. A smile appeared on Phichit's face. That skating season would be really interesting.

* * *

The chemistry which radiated from them as they were sitting in that diner was suffocating. Phichit had to put his hand in front of his mouth or else he would have made a really unmanly sound. The way Victor looked at Yuuri and the way Yuuri opened up for him so much that he talked about his worries so casually… That was something special.

Then Celestino arrived and the things started to slide out of their hands. By Guang-Hong and Leo's arrival, his coach was completely drunk and Victor was clinging from Yuuri like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry for this, guys!" Phichit apologized after he had snapped another embarrassing photo of his coach. "Victor drank a little bit too much." Deep in his heart, he did not feel sorry at all. The situation was perfect for making some blackmailing material.

"V-vichtor, please, let me go!" Yuuri protested as his half naked coach were clinging from him, giving unfriendly glares to everyone who dared to look at poor Yuuri.

"Yuuri is mine!" He declared on a low voice which made Yuuri blushing even more.

' _Grate timing!_ ' Phichit thought while snapping maybe the most important selfie of his life.

* * *

Phichit knew he was beaming. He could feel as a happy area lingered all around him. He saw Chris's curious gaze from the corner of his eyes.

''Are you okay? You are acting weird," the older skater whispered to him as they were walking back towards the hotel. When Phichit looked up at him to answer, the starts in his eyes made Chris to back away a bit.

"I am just so happy for them!" He said, pointing at the engaged couple walking before them. They were looking into each other's eyes, giggling happily. "Yuuri had been in love with him for years."

Chris felt a smile craving onto his lips. He had known Victor for 11 years. All of his life, the Russian skater's most important goal was to win as many gold medal as possible, but after that night in Sochi, he changed completely. First, Chris had not understood why he gave up his career for Yuuri, but as he was watching Victor hugging Yuuri to himself by his waist, placing a kiss on his temple, a fluffy feeling bubbled in his chest.

"You see" he started, returning Phichit's gaze, "I have never seen Victor this happy before."

Phichit understood the feeling. Yuuri was really ambitious and concentrated on skating, but he never had personal life or any kind of romantic relationship, but now… Phichit sighed. He knew that he had to share his best friend, but if it meant seeing Yuuri happy, he would do it anytime.


End file.
